The Ties That Bind - Short Stories
by takepause
Summary: A collection of three short stories from the perspectives of Elena, Raphael and Illium as they handle a vampire's request to break his contract before he can be turned into one of the Reborn. #Spoilers Post Archangel's Enigma
Part One - A Hunter's Prerogative

* * *

Twisting her head from side to side, Elena Deveraux heard the unmistakable and satisfying crack of her neck. Tension that had been building in her shoulders melted away, if only for a moment, and she breathed out a sigh of relief, rolling her shoulders and unfurling her wings the tiniest bit on the cramped third floor fire escape landing.

The chill of winter was beginning to set in, the breeze carrying a bite that made the exposed skin of her shoulders prickle with goosebumps. Clad in her dark hunter gear, and long sleeves that rose from her wrists to stop just below her armpit, the skin left bare to the elements protested and tingled as another gust blew through the alley. A few silvery strands of her hair escaped from the tie, and with an impatient noise she pushed them back, away from her face.

These were the parts of a hunt that tested her patience, whether she was hunter born or angel: the waiting. While some might second-guess their intel, use the discomfort of their body to justify getting up, moving around or checking elsewhere, Elena simply grit her teeth and kept her cool. It was why she'd been the best, even before she'd fallen for the Archangel of New York. Hell, it was why said Archangel had wanted her in the first place.

The pounding of stairs within the building opposite, loud enough to draw her attention, had those silver eyes narrowing on the bay windows she watched. Tucking her wings closer to her body, utilizing the midnight at the top while trying to hide the dawn colour of her primaries, she lowered herself back down on the fire escape grate, looking across the short distance between this building and her target building.

The wooden coverings over the near floor length windows, like one might expect to see on a cottage, were broken and splintered, hunks of wood missing around the edges, one hinge so rusted it was a swing away from breaking. Those missing pieces afforded her a view into the apartment though, and she drew in a steadying breath as she watched and waited.

Sure enough, within a minute the door into the apartment was opening, a vampire stepping through and shutting it behind him with a relieved sigh. A small rucksack was left by the door as he wandered into the loft, Elena catching the glimpses she needed of him through each wooden gash to confirm he was her target.

Black hair over steel blue, slender eyes, a slim face and build, coupled with pale skin, reminded her of the Chinese vampires she'd seen in Lijuan's court. All he was missing was the regal garb, and the air of one chosen by a Goddess to walk into Heaven itself. Or so they thought.

While a large portion of Lijuan's territory still viewed the Archangel as a Goddess, some were beginning to see the devastation and death being brought to bear under her rule. The Reborn, her own personal plague, was causing chaos wherever they were found, an infection that had to be purged before they could take root and kill everything around them.

After her attempts to find and destroy Alexander in his Sleep, other Archangels had finally chosen a side in the war, while civilians were starting to consider their safety in the battles to come. Elena could only hope that with the help of other Archangels they could stem some of the slaughter, save some of the thousands of innocents that would be caught in the carnage.

Until the next confrontation though, she had many things to distract her, from more flight training to fighting practice, and her duties as a Guild Hunter. The latter had brought her to this rickety landing, on this cold day, to pursue a vampire skipping out on his contract from across the world.

Joshua Yin had signed a hundred year contract with a Chinese Angel almost half a century ago. Nearly fifty years was more than enough time to absorb how the system worked, and what happened to a vampire that skipped out on a contract of immortality. That he'd run to New York, of all places, was a curiosity Elena was yet to understand, though she was about to get the story straight from the horse's mouth.

Rising slowly, she flared out her wings and gauged the distance between her fire escape and the building opposite. With the right leap and kick, she could go through those boarded windows and straight into the dining room. Her prey had already put himself far enough from the door that she could cut him off if he tried to bolt. She also had her trusty crossbow ready, as well as a necklet and a microchip embedded in the first bolt.

Taking a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes, braced herself, then jumped. Even with wings that could slow her descent she felt the dizzying sensation of passing over a great height, of the potential to fall that distance to hard concrete. Then she was landing on the window's ledge on the other side, bursting through and breaking glass that shattered and spun across the dirty, chipped linoleum floor.

The vampire whirled to face her as she folded her wings in tight, lifting the crossbow simultaneously and canting her head. Those wisps of hair trailed around her face, but this time she had no trouble ignoring them.

"End of the line, Joshua. Don't make this any more painful than it has to be, alright?"

There was a moment's silence, a pause that threatened to stretch out as those blue eyes watched her and processed everything, from the broken window to the sweeping colours of her wings that she determinedly kept out of the way. That hesitation made her think he would fight, run, or try anything to get away; the kind of waiting that said he was thinking about his options.

Then he stunned her completely by going down to his knees, slowly, and raising his hands in surrender. Those blue eyes were calculating but cautious, looking at her with a new light she didn't think she'd ever seen before.

"You're the Archangel's Consort."

Not daring to lower her crossbow when a vampire could move faster than most, she kept the weapon and her eyes trained on him even as she listened for sounds of attack from the hall, or outside. Breathing in deeply, she could only pick up his scent though; peaches and cedar wood and ink.

"I also go by Elena."

Joshua inclined his head, almost as if in apology.

"Of course. Elena. The Guild Hunter that became Angel Born. The one who fights alongside Archangels, against Archangels."

"You make me sound a lot more impressive than I really am with that introduction," she replied, detaching the necklet with her free hand and tossing it to him across the room. "Now be a dear, and put that on."

"Wait."

"There's no waiting here, Joshua. Your angel wants you back."

He shook his head, dark locks whipping around as a new emotion passed across his face. Terror. After years of sending vampires back to angels after they'd broken their contracts, she was used to the looks of fear, the pleading for mercy and the talk of punishments so awful her skin threatened to crawl right off her. This was no different, and yet totally different, all at the same time.

"Please, wait. You can't send me back to them. I don't want to be one of them! I came here for help."

"Them?" she echoed, eyes narrowing. "What kind of help did you think you'd find here?"

"Sanctuary," he breathed, the word so painfully full of hope it made her chest ache in realization. "Sanctuary from being made into one of the Reborn."

Silence followed those quietly uttered words and Elena was grateful for it, for the chance to think about that admission and the fact that vampires and humans alike could be being turned against their will into soulless, shuffling nightmares. There had been a time when attendees of Lijuan's court had begged for the chance, for the opportunity to be one of her chosen pets. That it had reached a point where people were being turned into animated corpses by force made her sick to her stomach.

"I can't offer you sanctuary. I don't have that power."

"But your Archangel does."

That, for the most part, was true. Raphael alone had the power to offer this vampire sanctuary from the evil that was Lijuan. He could choose to take Joshua Yin under his metaphorical wing and keep him from becoming a monster. But the price of that choice… well, that would be another thing entirely.

"I can ask him," she said at last, letting out a breath. "I can ask him about Sanctuary for you. But not until you put that necklet on, and come with me. We'll keep you in the Tower's detainment facility until he comes to a decision. Alright?"

Joshua's blue eyes widened, the hope that had laced his voice now flooding his face. It was so pure and honest, so desperate, that Elena felt that stab inside her again, her mortal heart skipping a beat.

"Truly? You give your word on this? You will ask him?"

Nodding steadily, she met Joshua's intense stare and let him see the truth in her eyes, though her crossbow arm didn't waver, a bolt pointed at his heart.

"I give you my word I will speak to Raphael before any action is taken to return you to your angel."

The barely half century vampire closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a shaky breath of relief. His shoulders slumped as if a burden had been taken from them, and just like that he lifted the necklet and fastened it in place around his throat. Looking up to her, he waited for a command to move.

The willingness, the compliance, took Elena by surprise, though she didn't show it. Instead she kept her crossbow ready but allowed herself a moment to relax, watching him as she paced over and bent to retrieve his backpack. Doing a quick check for anything dangerous and finding only crumpled clothes and a wallet, she slung the thing over one shoulder and gestured toward the door with the crossbow.

"Okay, up you get, Joshua."

As the vampire obediently got to his feet Elena reached for her phone, taking it out and dialing for her pick up.

"Bring the van around. No, not to the airport. Take him to the Tower. Yes, I know that's not protocol, but I have something to do first."

Joshua walked straight to the door and opened it, then waited for further instructions. Whether the chip was working or the runaway was just exceptionally cooperative she didn't know, but she was starting to suspect as he gave a trusting look.

That look made her gut clench in nervous anticipation, and with some effort she focused back on her phone call, Ransom's voice at the other end of the line sounding suspicious and reluctant.

"Ellie, you know pausing a hunt to go make out with your boyfriend is frowned upon, right?"

Elena rolled her eyes, her tone acerbic.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that to me. Otherwise one might be forced to remember the varying hair products you have to treat that pretty mane of yours. And that I happen to have a very sharp knife that would love to meet said hair after I post pictures of you and your hair products around Guild Academy."

"You wouldn't."

She let the following silence speak for itself as she moved closer to Joshua and took the phone away from her mouth.

"Walk down the stairs to the bottom and stop at the front door."

Putting the phone back to her ear, she caught the end of his curse.

"Fine fine. I'm coming to get you and the vamp and I'll take him to the Tower. You need a ride too or you going to jump off the roof?"

"You make that sound like you wish you could tell me to go jump off a roof," Elena muttered wryly, trying to hide a smile as she followed Joshua down the stairs. "I'll fly back. What's your ETA?"

"Two minutes."

"See you soon."

She hung up and slid the phone back into her black cargo pants as they went down the second floor stairs. Her weapon was still trained on the vampire, but from his completely relaxed posture she doubted he was going to be a problem any time soon. A part of her wished she hadn't had to use the necklet, but protocol dictated her safety came first. Joshua may seem like the harmless runaway, but every kitten still had claws. It just made the conversation very one sided, and all the questions she was itching to ask were left to pile up on her tongue.

Reaching the landing on the first floor, Elena tucked her wings in as she went for the door, opening it and gesturing for her charge to go through and out onto the street. Following, feeling her feathers catch on some of the splintered wood in the doorframe, she stepped onto the curb and murmured for him to stop.

The cool air caressed her skin again, sweeping those loose strands around her face and before her eyes. She could smell the East River not too far away and the general exhaust and garbage, hear the cacophony of taxi drivers vying for spots in traffic only a few streets away. This was her city, her home, thriving despite the threat that loomed over them all, the threat that was made manifest in this vampire fleeing from terrors unimaginable.

Hardening her resolve, she opened her mind and called out.

[Archangel. Are you busy?]

There was a beat, or two, in which the silence persisted, and then she felt the rush of him in her mind, smelt the rain, the sea and the crash of waves that was Raphael.

[For you, Guild Hunter, I am always free.]

The words made her smile despite the flutter of anxiety.

[I have something I need to speak to you about. At the Tower.]

[I thought you were hunting today?]

[I am.]

[Are you injured?]

There was an edge to that question, a quiet fury that promised he would examine every inch of her to ensure she wasn't, and exact vengeance on whoever had hurt her if she was. That, too, made her smile wryly.

[No. I'm fine. The vampire is fine. I just need to pass on a message. I'll be there soon. I'm just waiting on a pickup.]

[Then I shall meet you on the roof in fifteen minutes.]

[See you there.]

Gently closing off the connection, she looked down the street to see a black van gliding toward them. It pulled up and Ransom leapt out, offering a grin as he approached.

"Can't believe I'm acting as your retriever today rather than your backup."

"With all that silky hair you'd probably suit a golden retriever," Elena replied pleasantly, her eyes full of mirth as she watched him open the back doors. "Walk to the back, Joshua."

Joshua complied, a serene look on his face that didn't gel with the terrified looks she'd seen so often on collared vampires. The faith he was placing in them, in her, in this moment made her feel entirely responsible for the immortal.

Ransom eyed the vamp with a shrewd glance, looking from him to Elena then shrugging and popping open the steel cage in the back. It was designed to house a vampire for transport, reinforced on the off chance they broke free of the chip designed to immobilize them. It made the van weigh somewhere north of a ton, or two, but it was a worthwhile investment for those immortals desperate and ready to do anything for freedom.

Joshua climbed straight on in without any hesitation, taking his seat and watching Elena as Ransom closed the cage and secured the locks. Lowering her crossbow, she slid his backpack from her shoulder and calmly deposited it in the back of the van. Clipping her weapon back into its holster, she gave the vampire a reassuring nod right before the doors were closed.

"That one seems happy about being caught. Or was that just me?" Ransom asked curiously, heading back toward the driver's side door.

Elena followed and stopped outside the door until he was in, shutting it and rolling down the window.

"He's hoping I can help him," she said at last.

"Help him?" he echoed. "Help him how?"

"Escape Lijuan."

Those two words said everything that was needed. Ransom's face lost some of its mirth as a hardness came into his eyes, jaw clenching. Taking in a deep breath, he gave her a nod of support and understanding.

"If anyone can, Ellie, it's you. But…" he paused for a second, forcing her to meet his eyes as she looked back to hear him out. "But if you can't… that's not your fault either. You can only try, El. That's it."

For a moment she simply stared at her friend, her mind briefly recalling all the times they'd fought or disagreed, and all the times they'd come together, had each other's backs in a fight. Ransom had his insightful moments too, and this was one of them, reminding her that this decision was not hers to make and she couldn't help the outcome.

Nodding her head, she managed a grateful smile and put her hand on his arm resting on the window, giving it a faint squeeze.

"I know. Thanks Ransom."

"Anytime."

"I'll see you later."

Giving her a nod and one of the charming, charismatic smiles that made most women weak at the knees, he put the van into gear and pulled away from the curb. Elena watched until he was at the end of the street, then moved to find her vantage point.

While she was progressing with her bastardised version of a vertical takeoff, she was reluctant to strain herself trying today when there was no emergency to race off to. Sometimes, you had to pick your battles.

Returning to the rooftop of the building Joshua had chosen as his hideaway, Elena spread her wings and took off from the side, dropping several feet before leveling out and starting to rise above the city streets. The cold weather made it a little harder to fly, the lack of thermals rising from the city streets forcing her to beat her wings all the more. It wasn't long though before she was gliding toward the Tower from above, able to see her Archangel waiting on the roof.

Despite the nervous ripple she felt about bringing up Joshua Yin, the sight of Raphael warmed her through and through, a smile curving her lips as she flared out her wings to come in for a landing. Tucking the feathery limbs back, she strode forward and straight into the arms of the Archangel of New York, breathing in that familiar scent that both calmed and excited her.

Ransom was right, she thought to herself, taking another breath in then stepping back to look into eyes of deepest blue. She could only try and do her best, but the decision wasn't hers to make. That belonged to her Archangel. 

* * *

Part Two - An Archangel's Design 

* * *

Raphael found his meetings with the Primary to be oddly pleasant. There was never any subterfuge with the leader of the Legion, never any underlying currents he had to watch or tread carefully over to ensure peace and balance. Meeting with other Archangels, by comparison, was like swimming through a pool of razor blades and lemon juice; painful and often times, pointless.

The meeting, however, was cut short by the request from his Consort. On a day when he knew she'd been hunting, a request to meet meant something serious had come up. His first thought had been an injury, but he could see now as she flew in to land on the Tower roof that she was unharmed. The second had been that the hunt had gone awry somehow, and she needed his advice.

That reasoning was further cemented by the knowledge that her target had just been delivered to the Tower's containment area, Dimitri relaying the message mentally as he went to oversee the security transfer, and no doubt taunt Elena's friend.

Watching his hunter come in for a landing was both beautiful and inspiring. Wings of midnight and dawn swept out to catch the air, slowing her descent in strong, sure beats. When her feet finally touched the rooftop she settled with the easy grace of an angel decades older in experience, proof that every strenuous bout of flight training she'd put herself through was paying off. But that was his hunter. She never backed down from a challenge.

As she walked into his waiting embrace, he curved his wings around them for a moment, creating a cocoon of white gold that lightly coated her with his angel dust. The Archangel smiled to himself as he thought of what the other Guild Hunters might have to say about that later. He also had no doubt in his mind that she would try to make him pay for it too. When she made to step back he released her, folding his wings tightly as he met her intense gaze.

"You requested a meeting, Guild Hunter?"

Those lush lips quirked at his tone, her body relaxing as she set her weight on one leg and put her hands on her hips.

"It was so gracious of you to make time for me, Archangel."

"My time is not limitless," he countered, his stern tone betrayed by the light in his eyes as he watched her. "Would this have anything to do with the vampire you are storing in the Tower?"

Elena made a face, something that bordered on a pout though he knew it would last less than a moment. She was not the sulking sort.

"Figures you'd already know."

"I'd like to know more. Why is he not on a plane back to his angel?"

Those silver eyes lost some of their mirth, the humor fading from her face as she drew in a breath and let it out. Her fingers absently grabbed at loose strands of hair and tucked them back behind her ear.

"He requested sanctuary."

Though his face remained expressionless, Raphael felt the faint stirrings of surprise inside.

"Sanctuary?" he repeated, arching one dark brow finally. "Please explain."

Nodding her head, Elena started to pace slightly across the roof, the wind pulling at her hair, her feathers, but not distracting her from her task. Raphael didn't move, instead watching his hunter and waiting for her explanation.

"He's from China. He's asking for sanctuary with the Archangel opposing Lijuan. He thought that by coming to New York, being tracked by the Guild, he'd get a chance to speak to me," she said grimly, casting him a glance then plowing on. "He fled for fear of being turned into one of the Reborn. He requests sanctuary so that he doesn't become one of her horde," she finished, coming to a stop in front of him again. "Is there anything we can do?"

Though the Archangel would never admit it to anyone, he liked how she said 'we', letting him know that they were in this together, that she would support whatever decision was made.

While a part of him rebelled at the idea of sending the vampire back to be made into a monster, one of the many they had to destroy, another part knew he could not break that law. To invalidate an angel's contract would lead to anarchy across the world; vampires everywhere would go rogue, and the streets would run red as innocents died in the new wave of chaos. The world was unstable enough without adding more fuel to the fire.

Turning the idea over in his head, cobalt blue eyes narrowed slightly as he walked to the edge of the roof, staring down at the city. His city. Despite Lijuan's attempts to break him and his people, they still remained strong. They had fought off her threats and her disease once already, and they would continue to endure in the war that was to come. Was it wrong of him to turn away those who likewise sought an escape from the death?

"I can put in a request to his Angel," he said at last, "to buy out his contract. But in all likelihood it will be refused."

He didn't need to look sideways to know his hunter was standing beside him, looking out over the rooftops and streets, able to hear the honk of drivers below caught in traffic. Their wings brushed together, the intimacy of that connection reserved for partners and lovers alike.

"I cannot invalidate the contract, Elena. It would lead to…"

"Chaos," she finished for him, nodding in his periphery.

Turning his head to take in her profile, he knew that she would feel this, a responsibility and guilt for not being able to help the vampire locked up below, to save him from his fate.

[Your mortal heart is showing, Guild Hunter] he thought to her gently. [He made his choice many years ago. If I cannot buy out his contract, if he must return to China, that is not your fault.]

A somber smile tugged at her lips as she tilted her head, shooting him a sideways glance.

[I guess I wouldn't feel so guilty if we'd managed to kill the bitch last time around. She's a poison that keeps spreading and we haven't found the right cure yet.]

[But we will. His choices are not your faults, and you will not wear them for him either.]

[Was that an order, Archangel?]

[If it helps to consider it one, certainly. Though I know how much joy you take from defying me at times] he added wryly.

That jab earned him a real smile as she moved to face him, his own body mirroring hers without thinking about it.

"You will ask about the contract though?"

Raphael inclined his head, dark locks swaying before his eyes.

"I will make the request as soon as we finish this impromptu meeting," he agreed, his tone slightly bemused as he stepped back from the ledge. "As soon as I know, I will confirm whether the vampire needs to be put on a plane."

"Thank you," she replied softly, her smile something tender, just for him. "I know you'll do what you can."

Nodding his head, the Archangel then tilted it toward the sky.

"You had best check in your with Guild Director and let her know the situation then."

"Another order?"

Her tone was playful, teasing, as was the glint of her eyes as she took another step toward the edge of the roof.

"More of a suggestion."

Shaking her head, that white blond ponytail whipping around, his hunter stepped off the ledge and spread her wings wide. The cool breeze caught her, carrying her over those streets, those buildings, before she ceased her glide and beat her wings.

The Archangel of New York savored the sight for a moment, those stunning feathers backlit by the fading sunlight and the city lights slowly winking on in office buildings. Her body and wings adjusted to every current, to the updrafts and weak thermals, and again he felt that rush of desire, the pride at the fact she was his. His hunter. His warrior.

[Dimitri?]

[Yes Sire?]

[Stop teasing the hunter downstairs. I need you to do something.]

[Name it.]

The vampire's readiness to serve him brought about a faint smile as he turned away from the stunning view.

[The vampire. See what it would take to buy out his contract.]

The silence that followed that request was to be expected, considering how often the Archangel had ever attempted to buy out a vampire's contract. He'd extended the offer once before for Jason, to try and save a damaged soul, but he couldn't remember the time before that.

[Is Elena adopting?]

[Careful, Dimitri.]

[Apologies] the leader thought back, and Raphael could feel his contrition, though it didn't stop the hint of snark in his follow up question. [May I please know why I am petitioning for a vampire who broke their contract?]

The implication was obvious; why would Raphael want a vampire that couldn't be trusted in his midst, that came from a rival territory that just happened to belong to his greatest enemy.

[He seeks sanctuary from being made into a Reborn. He came to Elena for help.]

Dimitri's pause this time was significant as he absorbed that knowledge, and Raphael knew he was making his way up to the office in the elevator, the connection strengthened by the distance closing between them. Rather than head down to join him though, he spread his wings and launched himself skyward. Meeting with his consort was not the only thing on his schedule this evening, and he could feel his next meeting waiting for him above the cloud cover.

[I'll do what I can. But if that was his future…]

Raphael understood the unspoken words, the fact that there was every possibility the angel wanted his charge back just to offer him to Lijuan. If that was the case there was nothing they could do, except try.

[I know. Make the call anyway.]

[Understood.]

No further words were needed as he flew up to hover by another of his Seven. The silver that edged those blue wings gleamed in the light, glinting with every beat as he waited. Golden eyes that shone brighter than any coin watched him for a moment, face expressionless, but Raphael knew the angel was appraising him, taking in his emotional state and deciding what to do. The Bluebell had once been mistaken for a pretty ornament, but he had long ago ruined that perception with his keen intellect and ruthless skill with a blade.

"Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," was the cocky reply, a ghost of a smile on Illium's lips as he came closer.

"Have you felt the energy surges again?"

"Not as strong as before, no," the other admitted, though by his tone Raphael knew the energy was exhausting him. "These sessions are helping."

Nodding his head, the cool wind dragging dark bangs before his eyes, the Archangel took in a deep breath and let power ripple through him, right to his fingertips, as he reached for Illium. Already he could see the light and power pulsing in the other, ready to be unleashed, and he would channel it.

"Then let us bring you some relief."

Illium managed one final grin before they closed the distance, his eyes shining with cheek.

"My hero."

* * *

Part Three - A Bluebell's Song 

* * *

As Illium flew back to the Tower, he swore he could feel his body aching right out to the tips of his feathers. It was as if every individual filament was letting off a throb of pain, a reminder that even though he'd shared the energy coalescing inside of him with Raphael, that wasn't the end of it. As long as the Cascade continued, he would be at risk; an angel too young to survive Ascension to Archangel.

One small consolation prize from these sessions, apart from keeping himself from imploding across the New York skyline, was that they also gave something to his Sire. With every transference of power Raphael grew stronger, in body and reputation. The ability to share energy had long been Lijuan's, but now it appeared as if the youngest of the Archangel's had grown into the power. It made his enemies think twice, and gave that extra protection to his territory. For that, Illium could be grateful.

Angling his exhausted body toward a landing several floors down from the roof, he came in on a silent touchdown, still the embodiment of speed and grace. His wings furled against his back and despite the weariness seeping through him, he didn't let a single primary touch the floor as he slipped through the sliding glass doors and made his way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was spotless, every silver surface gleaming, the white marble polished to a high sheen. Thick, soft, deep blue towels hung ready over the rack, and he absently brushed a hand over them as he went by, reaching into the shower and cranking the handles. Cold water gushed out, but within seconds heat began to infiltrate, his hand testing the temperature until he was satisfied.

Stepping back out of the frosted glass space specifically designed for wings, he shed his long dark pants and kicked them aside. He didn't bother with the bathroom door, or a lock; if anyone wanted him they could come in. It wasn't like he was shy, and anyone that would dare to enter his personal space without permission had most likely already seen him in the buff before. Or they just wanted to die.

Moving back in, he shut the shower door after himself then stood under the spray. A soft groan of relief left him as the hot water caressed his skin, soothing the aches of his body, making him relax. Dipping his head forward, his hair quickly became a sodden mop of dark tendrils, some curling to plaster themselves against his brow, his cheek, even down to his jaw. With the water, the blue tips turned black, and he watched a few drops fall from the ends before closing his eyes and breathing in the steam.

He could feel the water tracing his lips and falling, gentler than a lover's kiss. More trails ran down his back, right over the crease of his wings. It provoked a slight shiver, before he extended the feathery limbs out to feel more of it. Each wing would need to have a few minutes under the showerhead, but for the moment he just needed his body to stop cursing him.

Even as he relaxed though, he had to stifle the feeling of disappointment, the lingering lick of fear. After every session with the Archangel he found himself wishing, hoping, that it would be the last. That he wouldn't feel the niggling itch of energy in his body or the back of his mind, that he would be in control of himself again soon, not helpless to the power constantly threatening to overwhelm him. Yet even now, in his exhausted state, he could feel it there, ready to recoup and build up again.

It was hard to keep a firm grip on his anxiety in that moment, to reign in his emotions and remind himself he had to keep fighting and survive this. His Sire would help him, as would the rest of the Seven, and he would get through the Cascade. None of them would let him be ripped apart by his own power, and he wouldn't let himself crumble so long as he had them all to fight for. They were his family, his reasons for enduring. Which was what would make it all the more difficult if he ever actually Ascended.

The notion of being an Archangel, of ruling his own territory and having to leave behind Raphael, Elena, Aodhan and the others made his chest ache. Clenching his eyes shut, he lifted both hands and pressed them to the marble wall, his fingers pressing onto the slick surface until the tips were white. A soft noise of distress slipped past his lips, and just like that, his shoulders slumped, his wings dropping so that feathers grew sodden on the wet shower floor as the weight of his emotions crashed down on him.

Even if his power didn't kill him, one day it would change him, and he would be forced to leave his family and take up a territory of his own. Two Archangel's could not exist in such close quarters for long periods of time; it led to fluctuations of power, aggression or challenges. He would not threaten his Sire like that; would not jeopardize the territory he himself had worked so hard to help build and protect. That meant he would leave, condemned to find his own people, his own place in a world that would forever see him differently than just the cheeky blue winged angel he was now.

Breathing hard through his nose, he forced his back to straighten, bringing himself out of the slump and tilting his head out from under the spray. Blinking water from his eyes, the blue tipped lashes now dotted with diamonds of water, he lifted a hand and pushed his sodden bangs from his face. Turning halfway to the right, his left wing was drenched by the tap, the water running through his feathers and down to the drain, taking with it any specs of dirt and motes of angel dust.

When that wing was sufficiently saturated he repeated the motion with the other, reaching for the soap when it was finished. Working up a lather, he made short work of washing himself off, scrubbing at his body then rinsing away the suds. The peaceful relaxation of his shower was shattered by inner musings, and he moved faster, almost desperate to get away from himself and his quiet moment of introspection. The future wasn't anything he needed to focus on yet; not when his present was already so chaotic.

Turning off the water, he paused for a second to ruffle his feathers as best he could, shedding some water and watching droplets spatter the frosted glass walls. With a gentle push on the door he was out, the steam wafting with him and fogging up the mirror as he wrapped one of the towels around his waist. Taking up another, he spread one wing forward to pat it down and let it dry, then the other, not stopping until he wasn't dripping all over the place.

Re-hanging the now very wet towel over the rack, positive that some cleaning fairy like Montgomery would come through when he wasn't watching, he went for his closet and took out a clean pair of briefs and cargos, shedding the towel and pulling both on in quick succession. Running the towel over his head, mussing his hair into what could only be considered a bird's nest, he put the towel back then left.

Though he felt somewhat like a coward, running from his inner demons, he didn't think he had the strength to tackle them right now. He was tired and in need of company other than himself. Thankfully, he knew his oldest friend was sequestered in the living room, and that was where he found Aodhan, paintbrush in hand, eyes narrowed in concentration. Coming in quietly, he didn't bother Sparkle at first, instead moving to peer around the other's wings to see what had him fixated.

New York city took on a new depth of beauty under Aodhan's artistic touch. Each building across the skyline seemed to be trying to keep back the light of a setting sun, the intense reds, oranges, and pinks seeping around the sides. One particular beam of light had come through though, piercing the darkness of encroaching night to illuminate the figures that flew above it all.

Elena was in the center, her expression a mix of fierce protectiveness and utter determination as she looked down at the city below her. The city she loved so much. Around her were members of the Legion, the Primary at her side. Though they'd once seemed to be cut from the same cloth, small differences among them were beginning to emerge, and Aodhan had done his best to capture each one, each differentiating mark.

"What do you think?"

Illium didn't start at the soft spoken question breaking the silence, instead leaning back, unable to keep a wry smile curving his lips.

"I think you went a little heavy on the burnt sienna. Were you trying to make the sky look like it was on fire or something?"

Even with his back to him, Illium knew Aodhan had cracked a small smile, those brilliant blue green eyes twinkling. Grinning to himself, Illium made his way over to a couch and flopped down onto it, his wings fanning out to no doubt leave damp spots on the upholstery. Again, a cleaning fairy would probably come in and fix it later.

"Have I ever told you that you have all the artistic expertise of a rubber duck?"

"Yet you still asked for my opinion," Illium retorted, arching a brow. "So either you think the rubber duck knows a thing or two, or you're even more deluded than the rubber duck."

"I'm just glad you admit the fact you're a rubber duck. Admission is the first step to recovery."

"What am I rehabilitating myself to?" Illium laughed, golden eyes shining as the shadows of his demons faded to the background. "Did I disintegrate from a Bluebell to a duck then?"

"If anyone could, it would be you."

Illium snorted, but he knew Aodhan was enjoying himself as the brush went back to the canvas, adding a touch more yellow to that sky-on-fire sunset. Any further banter was interrupted by the arrival of Dimitri, the vampire striding into the room and casting a glance from Aodhan's glittering wings to Illium sprawled on the couch.

"Glad to see you both hanging around like a bad smell."

"Someone's got to make you work to be the most powerful odor in the room," Illium replied serenely. "Good or bad."

"Very funny Bluebell. You look like you've been ridden hard and put away wet."

"Showers have that effect on people. You might remember if you didn't just rely on your vampire scent to mask everything else. I'll get you some soap and a set of instructions for Christmas."

Aodhan's soft inhale was the closest they'd get to a snort of laughter, but both Illium and Dimitri looked at each other at the sound, eyes full of amusement. Shaking it off though, the vampire looked to Sparkle and held up a slip of paper.

"I have an errand that needs running. You free, Aodhan?"

Illium leapt up from his spot on the couch before his friend could even glance over his shoulder or put down the brush.

"I'm free."

"And looking like shit. I asked Aodhan."

"Are you blind? Sparkle is busy setting New York on fire. I can do it."

Dimitri cast Aodhan a dry look, his eyes briefly trailing to the canvas then back to Illium. Sparkle, by comparison, shot his blue-winged friend a bemused glance then went back to work.

"Sure you're not going to fall out of the sky? Would hate for you to suffer such a severe injury… to your ego."

"If you can fit through the door with your ego, I can fly with mine," Illium declared easily, striding forward to reach out and pluck the slip of paper from the vampire's fingers. "I'll run your errand. Groceries, right? You need a pack of twinkies or something?"

"Yodels. Some yoohoo too if they have it."

"A moment on the lips, a lifetime on the hips. Remember that."

Dimitri gave him an indignant look.

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?"

"I was trying 'not' to say it, but I figure it must be awkward for Honor to bring it up. Probably doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

A pillow soared across the room at him and he dodged it with a laugh, darting for the balcony door and throwing it open to let in the night breeze. He'd half expected a projectile but he'd definitely expected something sharper.

"You're losing your touch, Dimitri. Too much time as a desk jockey. You better get back out there before you get rusty," he taunted, winking.

The vampire calmly flipped him off.

"Anytime, Bluebell. You and me. I'll remind you how you should treat your elders."

"Right, sorry, forgot you were an old man. I'll be sure to take that seriously, pops."

Flashing another cheeky smile, Illium slipped out the door and shut it behind him, protecting himself from any further missiles unless Dimitri decided to outright shoot him.

The evening air was cool, even cold, against his slightly damp wings. Spreading them out, he breathed deep of the city air and held it in his lungs, drinking it in. With a quick glance over his shoulder he was able to see Dimitri in the living room, admiring Aodhan's work as he spoke to the angel softly. They both had his back, no matter what happened, and at the end of the day that knowledge helped him.

He may have felt like he was breaking at times, but he knew there were people around him ready with the glue, trying to keep him together. That meant more than words, and with a faint smile he faced off the balcony and leapt into the night. 

* * *

Note from the Author:  
I write to entertain and make no profit from this story. The characters mentioned all belong to the talented Nalini Singh and her Guild Hunter series. Thank you for reading. Please let me know your thoughts. x


End file.
